A watch case of this type is described in Swiss patent No. CH 11396. This watch, advantageously fashioned of gold, is provided with a back cover including such a stiffening structure. The latter enables the obtaining of a thin back cover which is nevertheless rigid. In this manner, it is possible to reduce the weight of the case to the minimum and thereby provide a gold watch the price of which remains moderate.
In the abovementioned patent, the case is intended for a pocket watch. As the name indicates, watches of this type are in principle maintained in a pocket, i.e. within a protected place little sensitive to mechanical stresses.
To the contrary, in the case of wrist watches, the watch case is subjected to numerous stresses brought about for instance by traction on the bracelet or by lateral shocks. Such shocks generally occur in the neighbourhood of the position corresponding to the midday of the watch.
A purpose of this invention is to provide wrist watch cases in which it is possible to avoid all deformations due to the bracelet traction and to reduce the risk of deformation brought about by a shock.